


hospital

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: ed edd n eddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddy has attempted suicide. Ed and Edd visit him.





	hospital

If Ed hadn’t been there at the right moment things may have been far worse.

The waiting room in a hospital was the most awful place to withstand. Waiting. Good news. Bad news. The worst to come. This type of waiting felt as if you were going to vomit as your heart beat twice as fast and your hands sweat.

“When are we going to know something, Double Dee?” Ed asked looking so pale in the face. He was only just hanging out with Eddy last night. 

“We should soon, Ed,” Edd answered. Truthfully, Edd had no idea if that was the truth or not. The bathroom looked like a crime scene when he walked in.

Eddy’s mother sobbed into a tissue which was so damp that you could wring it out to give flowers a drink of water. “She kept uttering, “Why wasn’t I home? I should have been there”, under her breath.

As for Eddy’s father he was struggling to keep himself together. In all the years Edd knew him a stern expression always vacated his face. This was the first time Edd ever saw a tear escape his eye.

Tears were threatening to escape his own. Ed already beat Edd to it, although he was still trying to save face.

“There, there, Ed. They’ll tell us something soon enough,” Edd reassured his friend.

Ed looked at him with the most heartbreaking expression. “What if Eddy’s going to die?”

Luckily, Edd didn’t answer the question. A doctor came into the waiting room. And thankfully he was for them. Edd didn’t know if that made him feel any better with the somewhere in between good news-bad news look the doctor wore.

“Mr. and Mrs. McGee?”

“How is Eddy? Please tell us he’s alright! Please!: Eddy’s mother begged practically shaking the doctor out of his skin.

“We were able to stitch his wrists back up. He is very lucky he didn’t cut the vein. It was very close.”

“Could we visit, Eddy?” Ed asked along with Eddy’s mother.

“You may, but not for long. We think it’s safe to keep him here for a few days.” The doctor briefly looked over Ed’s parents, and then at Ed and Edd. “Has this happened before? Do you have any idea why he’d do this?”

Eddy’s mother looked as if she wanted to pass out, cry more, or hide her face in shame. “Our family has gone through a lot, doctor,” Eddy’s father answered. “You see, we disowned our oldest son, ten years ago actually. He wasn’t right in the head. And Eddy, he didn’t make things better for him.”

“We should have been there more!” Eddy’s mother cried. “I thought everything was getting better, but then again maybe I still wasn’t there enough! Harold, we should quit our jobs! It’s our faults!”

It was decided that Ed and Edd could go in to see Eddy. It was best Eddy’s mother waited until she could calm down.

Following the doctor down the halls, the dark halls, filled with ringing, beeping, nurses talking, coughing, more crying, not to mention looking at patients who were so pale that they didn’t look as if they were still there.

Ed walked closer to Edd gripping his shoulder. They wanted to turn around and leave. Turning around meant they were retreating to the shadows. The bad. Eddy was at the end of the tunnel if they kept moving forward.

A curtain was moved back revealing a square, box shaped room. Dimly lit. There were never any windows in ICU. Nobody wanted to see a boy with all the hope drained out from his face with two white bandages covering his hands.

“Hello, Eddy,” Edd greeted, bringing in a cheerful tone to the room.

The boy continued to stare at the wall in front of him.

“rolf has a new chicken, Eddy! He named it Lulu and it is so cuddly. I told Lulu about you and she wants to meet you. Oh, Eddy please get better soon so we can leave this awful place! You’re too good to be in here! You’re Eddy!”

Edd calmed Ed down fearing their time would be limited as it already was.

“Eddy, we’re here to help you,” Edd said. “If you comprehend with what the doctors tell you you’ll be able to leave.”

The clock was ticking. Still no response.

“Don’t leave us, Eddy! You can’t! We need you,” Ed begged.

Edd already barated himself for ignoring the warning signs for all those years. Constantly banging his head against objects, such as trees, his tendencies to act out his death, and his deplorable changes in mood were a desperate call for help which were ignored. How he do that when Eddy was always there for them?

“Eddy, you can not let them defeat you. You’re not a loser.”

The boy finally blinked making the first sign of life since they entered the room.

“You’ve done so much to help us all. And you have never given up. We’re your friends. And your family is rooting for you too. Eddy, we need you.”

“We need you, Eddy! Please, fight back!” Ed begged.

Sadly their visiting time ended there. Before vanishing Edd spied Eddy looking at him.


End file.
